noagendafandomcom-20200214-history
No Agenda 217: "The Digital Drug Menace"
This Episode’s Executive Producer: Sir Steven Pelsmaekers **Associate Executive: C G Meyer **Art by: Bonked **PR Associate: Chad Yost ***noagendashowcom | All Community Photos | Forza Motorsport *Monsantoooo **Escalating the War on Weeds | CommonDreams.org ***CTV Calgary- Giant, poisonous weed spreading across Canada – CTV News **The Donald Danforth Plant Science Center *Haiti 6 months later **Haiti’s president rejects US Senate advice on how to prepare for fall presidential election-Added COMMENTARY By Haitian-Truth | Haitian-Truth.org ***CARICOM SUMMIT: Transparent elections needed for Haiti-Added COMMENTARY By Haitian-Truth | Haitian-Truth.org **Venezuela major donor of assistance to Haiti | Haitian-Truth.org **Most countries fail to deliver on Haiti aid pledges – CNN.com **C-SPAN Video Player – State Department Briefing on Haiti **Op-Ed Contributors – Finishing Haiti’s Unfinished Work – NYTimes.com *Clinton Body Count **YouTube – Rick Sanchez Thinks 74 Dead In African Bombing Is Helpful **Former Raleigh man dies in Uganda bombings – Nation/World – NewsObserver.com **1 Dead, 2 Injured In Orange Co. Plane Crash – Orange County – MyNC.com *Invisible Children **Invisible Children – Home **YouTube – Suspected pedophile denies charges *Demon Drink **AFP: Drunken Aussie tries to ride giant croc **Indiana retail group renews push to expand alcohol sales | courier-journal.com | The Courier-Journal *Ministry of Truth **Rewards for Justice Matchbooks **NHTSA Blames Driver Error For Toyota Unintended Acceleration | The Truth About Cars **UN’s IPCC Tells Scientists To ‘Keep A Distance From The Media’ | NewsBusters.org **NASA Flight Director Confirms 9/11 Aircraft Speed As The “Elephant In The Room” **Video – Breaking News Videos from CNN.com – ‘I think we’ll retain House,’ Gibbs says ***Meet The Press: Gibbs: ‘Enough seats in play,’ for GOP to win House **YouTube – Feminist Constance Penley on Porn, Obscenity and John Stagliano **Slashdot Technology Story | Toyota Sudden Acceleration Is Driver Error **Supreme Court Strikes Down FCC’s Indecency Policy – WSJ.com ***FT.com / US / Politics & Foreign policy – Expletives ruling tests Obama’s free speech stance **Diabetes Drug Maker Hid Test Data, Files Indicate – NYTimes.com **How facts backfire – The Boston Globe *Codex **vitamin d – Google Search **The Associated Press: Carlyle Group will acquire NBTY for $3.8 billion *Gitmo Nation **In jail for being in debt | StarTribune.com **U.S. Passport Fees Go Up Today « Revelations From An Unwashed Brain ***Thousands of sex offenders receive U.S. passports – CNN.com **Breakthrough Will Enable Remote Detection of hidden explosives, chemical, biological agents and illegal drugs ***Terahertz Detectors Could See Through Your Clothes From a Mile Away ***Dubai bans see-through airport body scanners **S Korea deploys sentry robot on border | News.com.au **Weis on gun law: ‘We want to know who has weapons’ :: CHICAGO SUN-TIMES :: Metro & Tri-State **Berkeley Students To Get DNA Test In Welcome Kits : NPR **BBC News – Phantom Eye hydrogen-powered spy plane unveiled **Penguin stolen from zoo, found on street – UPI.com **Family Gets Chilling Account of Costco Shooting – KLAS-TV Channel 8 News Las Vegas *Gitmo Nation East **Graduate tax urged to replace tuition fees for university students | Politics | The Guardian **‘Walls of fat’ removed from London’s sewers – Home News, UK – The Independent *Gitmo Nations of EURO-pe **Home – Freedelity Loyalty ID Cards!! **Police-EU2010 **Female Czech MPs pose for calendar | The Daily Caller – Breaking News, Opinion, Research, and Entertainment **balticbusinessnews.com – ECOFIN: Estonia to switch to euro at current rate *Gitmo Nation Great White **YouTube – G20 Policing: From Bubbles to Bookings? **CBC News – Canada – Electronic anklet trial a ‘disaster’ **Health Canada approves needle-free flu vaccine – Healthzone.ca *Poppies **‘Digital drugs’ at Mustang High School have experts warning of slippery slope | NewsOK.com ***YouTube – Oklahoma Bureau of Narcotics Warning Parents About I-Dosing **Nevada Guard’s ag team to begin its deployment | LahontanValleyNews.com **More H od-s in hospital! *Obama Bashing **Top Clinton Official: Only A Terror Attack Can Save Obama ***FT.com / US & Canada – Obama faces growing credibility crisis **President Barack Obama – Obama Approval Rating Slips to 45%: NBC-WSJ Poll – CNBC **US Solar Energy policies seem misguided as Obama visits Solyndra which looks to be Billion Dollar Failure | Green World Investor ***Did Solar Startup’s Financial Crunch Catch the White House Napping? – NYTimes.com ***Obama’s Tough Luck – Barrons.com **Arianna Huffington: The Unemployment Benefits Stalemate: Our Broken Politics on Full Display *Zombies **“Zombies” crash on I-84 near Lloyd exit | kgw.com | KGW News | Portland, Oregon **Scientists control worms with nanoparticles, next step ‘whole animal’ | News.com.au **Sessler’s Soapbox: Why Zombies Matter in High Definition – G4tv.com *The Fix is In **New Orleans Saints **The Guardian **BBC News – ‘Psychic octopus’ Paul retires triumphant *Elite$ **YouTube – The Stand “The Plague” Part 5 (Found by Joe’s GF Nikki) **BBC News – ‘Red hot’ chillies arrive at frozen seed vault **Secret gold swap has spooked the market – Telegraph *Federal Reserve Empowerment **Wall Street Reform: Final Votes Approach | The White House **FinReg’s Crucial Congo Codicil – IBD – Investors.com **Fed shifts $4.4 Trillion of toxic debt to…? | Ron Paul 2012 | Campaign for Liberty at the Daily Paul **Brian Riedl: The Bush Tax Cuts and the Deficit Myth – WSJ.com *Trains Good, Planes Bad (Whoo woo!) **PR Fight! **Search: Airline horror stories – Airline horror stories – 1 **Train passengers collapse from heat | Stuff.co.nz **CO2 emissions: Train versus plane **Spirit Airlines CEO Defends Luggage Fees; Tells Congress Bags Are ‘Not Essential’ For Vacations – ABC News **Mystery Train – Reason Magazine **A Series of Defects: German Rail’s Growing Image Problem – SPIEGEL ONLINE – News – International *2TTH **Texas Mayor, Daughter Slays Ruled Murder-Suicide – CBS News **Dallas-area mayor apparently kills daughter, self **Natural gas drilling seeps into suburbs (North Texas – 500 million years old) **Coppell signs lease agreement for gas, oil exploration | www.pegasusnews.com | Dallas/Fort Worth *Oil Cabal **Senators: Did BP help secure Lockerbie bomber’s freedom? | Raw Story – StumbleUpon ***BBC News – Gulf oil well test back on as BP fixes leaking cap **YouTube – Toxic Oil Spill Rains Warned Could Destroy North America. Corexit Rain? **US Solar Energy policies seem misguided as Obama visits Solyndra which looks to be Billion Dollar Failure | Green World Investor **Video: Oil dispersant used by BP ‘caused spasms’ in Gulf shrimper | News & Politics | News & Comment | The First Post **Why BP is Readying a ‘Super Weapon’ to Avert Escalating Gulf Nightmare – Salem-News.Com **Gulf Crisis Exposes Failures of Centralized Power – Tenth Amendment Center *Out There **World Famous HUTCHISON ANTI-GRAVITY LAB on eBay.ca (item 130408738136 end time 16-Jul-10 23:42:31 EDT) **Marty McFly July 6 2010 **‘The chicken came first, not the egg’, scientists prove | Metro.co.uk **Richard Sauder Interviews Under Water Bases *‘Con’-Trails **Attack of the vapours ¿ how jet trails block out the sunshine | Mail Online *Real News *Oksana Grigorieva’s road to Mel: From Russian poverty to Hollywood royalty via an embittered British husband and a Bond actor | Mail Online *Oksana Grigorieva: Mel Gibson “reassured” me his marriage wasn’t happy – Gossip Rocks Forum *Oksana Grigorieva is a Social Climber : HollywoodGrind : Celebrity gossip juicy celebrity rumors celebrity scandals Hollywood gossip blog